User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 25
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/, /Archive 15/, /Archive 16/, /Archive 17/, /Archive 18/, /Archive 19/, /Archive 20/, /Archive 21/, /Archive 22/, /Archive 23/, /Archive 24/ A Question about Britt & the Thomas Get's Tricked (1990) VHS How is it unlikely?? Is she too busy?? Oh yeah & it looks like you have a 25th talk page! Congrats! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 02:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! Thanks for the answer! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 10:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Bachmann Images Hello, I've been following the Bachmann page, and I've noticed you've removed a number of images that have been added to the page, why is that? BramGroatonWikia 03:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Archive Hi, when you get a moment, could you archive my talk page again?. Thanks in advance, SteamTeam 09:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ooops, never mind. I was looking at someone else's talk page and thought it was my own XD SteamTeam 09:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) NEW SONG (Possibly) FOUND! Hi Thomasfan I think I found a new song! :O It went like "work work work till the sun goes down" "shake shake till you shake around" "huffing & puffing huffing & puffing" so is that a new song I discovered?? I just saw it today & I was wondering if I discovered a new song?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :On TV this morning at around 7:00AM! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::No! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 17:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::No I am not trying to fool you it was basically about work & it was sung by the same people who sung "Hear the Engines Coming". It was viewed when "Stop That Bus" & "Spencer the Grand" were viewed. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::It was like work or something but I could not record it since I lost my video camera so you will just have to trust me on this one. Sorry :( SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) And I forget the name of the song. But it may rerun so I will keep an eye out on it. ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Okay I will try to look some more for my video camera! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I do have a VCR & DVR but they do not record (because of the new channels like 61.2 aka Qubo) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The VCR (the one I record on) is old so that could be the reason. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I saw the same episode: the song is "Roll Along". CalleyFan 02:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I would personally say that this wikia place is fantastic besides Sodor Island Fansite. And plus, thanks for making sure I had to follow the rules when it comes to articles, pictures etc. (As well as correcting things when I first edit something) Lastly, ever since I have been a member for almost a year and 3 months, I have some thoughts of updating my Wikia page real soon. Keep up the good work! Dan5589 12:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Permission Thomasfan, can I remove any talk contents as permission so you won't block me? Thomasoldschool 8:41 (UTC) Breakdown Train Is it ok if I do all the appearances of the Breakdown Train? I asked because some pages like The Pump Car have appearance boxes. A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 13:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'll start right away :) A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." Troublesome User Thanks :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rules Boy do I feel stupid now :P SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 19:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) dieselworks picture Hi, I'm not sure if its just me but the main Sodor Dieselworks picture doesn't show up JRCS 23:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :good, thankyou : ) JRCS 14:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) DotD News I just got back from a Day Out With Thomas Event, and they gave me a promotional spinner thing that has pictures of Wooden Sidney, Norman and Paxton. I'm going to upload video proof tomorrow on YouTube. I'll give you a link once it's on the web. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Here it is! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJSCOGUe91U Toby7 Ding!Ding! 12:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll try. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I've uploaded them! :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's fine. I took a bunch just in case. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pic Sorry about starting a new section, my other message is one your latest archive. Which I can't edit. So, here's my thanks. Thanks. LOL Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 06:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Crop picture into an icon?? Hi Thomasfan I am going to change my icon but it will require cropping down the "Gallant Old Engine" (2nd version box art) so can I crop it down for my icon?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I do know but I am talking about cropping a picture from this Wiki as my new icon so can I do it?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh! Thanks! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Infobox on user page Hi Thomasfan sorry to bother you but can you put a Blue-Green info box on my user page like Toby7's user page & put the picture: GallantOldEngine7.jpg please?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 17:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay how about the one on your user page?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 02:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes! That was the exact song! Oh well at least I heard a new song :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::The infobox looks great! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) External Links I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile, but could we put a link to Roll Along Thomas: The TopHatt's Blog in our external links site? It's truly a great Thomas news site and I check it all the time. I'll ask him right away if you agree. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I've just sent him a message. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a great idea! :) ZEM talk to me! 01:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::TheTopHatt has given us the green light to add the link! :) Also, Two other user's have left messages on my talk page saying that the station seen in Tree Trouble is very likely to be Wellsworth. Should we add this to the locations? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Wellsworth? Do you know what station this is? It almost looks like Wellsworth, but the color is off. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind about the Wellsworth part, it's already been added :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The way the station is laid out is identical to how it was in Season 11. Of course it's Wellsworth! The road and phone booth are even in the same place they were before! Jim 14:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Look behind the workman with the tree. You see that small light red blob? That's it right there. Jim 14:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Code page?? Hi Thomasfan sorry if I am annoying you with all of these questions but on Bulbapedia they have a page with wiki code that I think would be helpful on this Wiki so I was wondering if we could make a Wiki code page?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :here is the link to the Wikicode page: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bulbapedia:Wikicode SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Express DVD USA extra the Birthday Express DVD came with the "Ulitimate Diesel Guide" book. Should that be mentioned in the info? Percyplunge 22:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello howdy thomasfan who is your favorite charater from thomas Whiff Who did you say was the modeller who thought up Whiff and thought it was funny? I've forgotten his name, and I'll need it if I want to reboot my Sodor Engine Bios series starting with that abomination of an X1. :p Jim 18:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The Birthday Express DVD Triva on the back cover of the DVD cover has a picture from the season 15 episode "Wonky Whistles". But its not seen in the DVD. Percyplunge 22:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. TTTE Wiki looks like it is in generally good shape. You would need to drop the main page protection to only protect against new and unregistered users; then I would be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. Let me know on my talk page when you are ready. -- Wendy (talk) 23:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Thomasfan. Wendy said we'll have to lift the protection on the main page so registered users can edit it in order to get a spotlight. What do you think? I think if we keep a close eye out on the main page we should be fine, but is it worth the risk? I don't mean to interfer with an admins job or anything though. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) How? How could something not need explaining? I didn't understand. And wasn't Thomas going too fast to stop at Dryaw or however it's spelled? Milk Wagons I guessed you'd do that to my Milk Wagon edit, but I decided to give it a shot. BramGroatonWikia 14:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Diesel? Where was Diesel in Thomas, Percy and the Dragon? I didn't see him. 18:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you 14:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) New Category I feel like I've been leaving you a lot of messages lately :P I created a new category: Musicians. Is it ok? I felt we needed to be more specific than "production crew". I wanted to check in with you on it before I add any more to the category. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I understand. That's why I asked you before I added anymore. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Idea I have a great idea! How about we put the theme song on the main page so that it plays when anyone enters it? Mr.Conductor 01:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Interacting Hey! Been a while. I hope all's well with ya. I remember you telling me you didn't want to share personal info. with me since this is an open website. Question: Does that apply as well to me interacting with another user? TTTE fan11 09:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Forums Hello, just wanted to let you and SteamTeam know that I'm going to overhaul the forum TODAY. :D I'm gonna work ALL DAY and try to get things FINISHED. Forget the phase process. :) ZEM talk to me! 12:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've not quite finished with the forum... but I'm ALMOST DONE. Much, much closer than I've been all year... It should be complete shortly (should be less that 24 hours). I will notify you as soon as it is ready. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Another Category Idea Hey Thomasfan. I have another category idea, well, a type ''of Category. It will be a lot of work, but I think it will be helpful for people looking for a DVD/VHS with a certain episode. For example, the actegory could be called "''DVD/VHS with Season 1 episodes". I know it sounds a bit messy and a lot of work, but I think It will help organize our DVDs. It's just that we have so many DVDs! Personally, as a DVD collecter, I know it will be helpful. Also, well remember how I said I made a list with all my Wikia YT channel Ideas? Well, I made it a while ago, but wanted to wait to see if I could think of any more. I think I will post them as asoon as the forum opens. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I just checked community central, and our spotlight request has been approved! :D I'll keep an eye out for it :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It does, but I thought it would be good to have actual categories. Anyway, Last time I checked, It looks as if the forum has been deleted! I'm sure ZEM has it under control though. One more thing, Have you seen SiF's interview with another Model Maker? It's chock full of info! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) A Question This might be a dumb question, but is The Island of Sodor based on The North Western Railway?Fanofthomas 02:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ben small an unknown user has deleted all the info on Ben Small's page JRCS 08:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :wait, Actually he made another page of him JRCS 08:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edward Plaques? Well, if you go 2 minutes and 12 seconds into this video of 'Buzz, Buzz', narrated by NewController01, you'll see an golden oval shape on the side of James' cab. That's the plaque, and like stated, they read 'NWR No. _, Rebuilt ____, Crovan's Gate Works." All the main line engines have it, to my knowledge... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOEysnD6EvQ&feature=channel_video_title Tender Engines 11:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Videos? Hey... on my YouTube channel, I've been uploading episodes from the VHSs released the same year the episodes came out, such as Thomas and Gordon and other Stories, and I was wondering: could I add these episodes to the pages? They're in 720p HD, so there's no question of quality. How about it? Announcements I have another idea. Should we archive the announcements? Just because there is currently alot of content on it, and it will be eaiser to get to the latest annoucement. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :OK :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) PMs Hi! I sent you a PM via YouTube regarding Season 7. Can you check it and reply to me ASAP. Thanks! SteamTeam 08:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) New VHS/DVD categories I have created some new categories for DVDs and VHSs that are released in certain countries because I think one category is too broad and it's harder to find what one's looking for. SteamTeam 09:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Request I've wrote up information on my fair use tagger and how members of the community can help out, this can be found here. I would be grateful if you could link this from the announcements page, but more importantly, with your approval add the tool to this page. To do this, add the following to the bottom: importScript('User:Acather96/Fair use tagger.js'); Thanks, Acather96 16:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hey, Thomasfan! Can I have the infobox back on my page? Use this picture please: SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 17:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Blue would be nice :) SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 23:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Flynn Saves the Day Thomasfan, could you please add to Flynn Saves the Day that it is a Step Into Reading book please? Thank You :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thank You :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:35, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RWS illustrations... Unfortunately, my scanner's given up the ghost. And my local library doesn't have all the RWS books, so, until I can find a bookstore in Australia that sells them and I get a new scanner, I can't keep uploading. Sorry... Tender Engines 02:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:(Messages) Hi! I'm glad you liked the categories! I'm hoping to film today so I'll film the unrevised scripts and then wait until you've revised them before I record the audio. Also, we've decided that maybe 20 episodes is a bit too many and are thinking of cutting it down to 10? What do you think? SteamTeam 07:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :We're currently two episodes short of a season so if you could write two episodes it'd be great :) SteamTeam 16:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Renovations Complete Hope you enjoy the forum. PM me if you think that anything more needs done! :) Here's the link to the forum: http://tttewikiofficial.forumotion.net/. :) ZEM talk to me! 13:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Page Improvements One of the most Important pages on this wikia, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, is in needs of repairs. Some vital pieces of info is scattered in the trivia section, and a decent history section of the show is missing. Alot of info that is needed on that page is on smaller individual pages. I'm going to have a shot at writing a brief history of the television series, using mostly info from the trivia section. If you have any problems with it, please leave me a message :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Here is what I have written up so far. Creative criticism would be appreciated :) :The first known attempts to make a television adaption of the Railway Series was by BBC IN 1935. Hornby Dublo models were to be used but nothing became of this. There are no known photos of this project. There have been several other attempts, the first somewhat sucessful was on the childrens show "Jackanory" in 1970. The books were read out loud by host Ted Ray. 5 books were read in the series untill october 2nd of 1970. The current television series got it's start in 1979 when The Reverend Awdry was interviewed for a feature on steam trains. The producer was Britt Allcroft, who had read some of the books before the interview. She had became fasinated with the characters, and after getting funding from her local bank, acquired the series so she could adapt it for television. :Allcroft rounded up a production crew, with included model directer David Mitton, narrator Ringo Starr, and composers Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. The first season premiered in September 1984, and with it's sucess, came another in 1986. After two sucessful season's, Britt Allcroft made another goal: bringing Thomas into the United States. Due to stricter broadcasting schedules, Britt had to create an half hour progam to go with the the 5 and a half minute episodes. The result was Shining Time Station, starring Ringo Starr has Mr. Conducter. This was also a big sucess, and was the begining of the "Thomas Craze" in America. :The television series returned in 1991, there were some big changes. Instead of following the Railwy Series closely like before, Allcroft and David Mitton loosely adapted stories and even wrote their own original episodes, much to the Reverend's anger. The fourth season only had one original episode however, and featured many new characters such as the Narrow Gauge engines. The series was doing incredibly well after that, and a full-length theatrical film came to be. Britt Allcroft decided to drift away completely from Railway Series adapted stories, and the fifth season contained all original storylines. This was so Britt could showcase the series has her own for the upcoming film. :The film gained the tiltle "Thomas and the Magic Railroad", and after many changes from the original script, premiered in July of 2000. The film was in a huge failure, and Allcroft was forced of the series. Her company, Gullane, which owned the rights to the franchise, was sold. During the process the sixth series was produced and aired, and so was the seventh. HiT Entertainment was the buyer, and the eighth season came with drastic changes. The episodes gained forulamtic episodes, and more moral and education was added. :Sorry that it is so long though. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I only removed it because I only had written it up to the eighth season, and wanted to remove until I complete on my own computer to avoid confusion and edit conflicts. I think I'll get it done by tomorrow though :) Pretty much all those dates are from SiF though. Could you tell me which ones are wrong please? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Opps! that was supposed to be 1953! I'mm going to finish it today :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have finished it. I feel it's a good start, now everyone can work off of it. I'm going to look through it a few times to see if there are any typos. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Maybe I'll do a Railway Series one too someday :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 14:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Jon18will I would think of blocking this user Jon18will, twice now he has uploaded the "Mink Home Video" titles that are entirely FAKE and do not exsist... TEngine 20:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Annual stories Hey! Would you mind if I create the page of the annual story of 'Thomas & Trevor' along with the rest from 1985 - 1994 annual books? Once I done the page, I would be appreciated for you and SteamTeam for some help to make it nice too. :) (As I seen only two annual stories in the wikia) So what do you think? Dan5589 14:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Tagging? Since Acather96 created the tagging tool, do you want use to help you out now? Just because there is a how to page and everything. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Add Pictures Hey, i was wondering how you can paste pictures on episode pages, like "The Runaway" Thank you very much How? How do u make a locations section? Fanofthomas 01:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Elderly guard's van? Does the "Elderly guard's van" need a page? A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 20:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ZEM's forum Hi, I can't log in to ZEM's New forum it says 'You have specified an incorrect or inactive username, or an invalid password.' do you know if i have done something bad or may you ask im over the forum Thankyou JRCS 20:18, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also I sent him a question on how to change my account name to JRCS and i think he has changed it because i click forgot password then it said email and username and JRCS+CAS didn't work but JRCS did a even with my new password i can't log on. JRCS 20:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Please may you ask him for me thankyou JRCS 09:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) VHS Back Covers I'm going to upload some back covers for the US VHS Tapes. unfornionatly, the only way i can upload the photos is on a camera, i don't have a scaner or anything like that, so i decided to inform you that, sorry to bother you for such an idiotic message such as this Re:ZEM'S forum Thankyou : ) JRCS 19:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Replacement Cover Hey, any chance can you delete the Ladybird Cover i first uploaded, i've had to replace it with a version in place of Jacks he sent me awhile back.... Callum episodes idea to share with you I thought of great episode ideas to share with you i made up, and i want to tell you about them I hope you like them. * Thomas & Sidney Thomas is given a job to work with Sidney to take passengers to the party. But Sidney forgets what place to take them to the party. So Thomas helps Sidney remember the job. *Percy & Paxton Sir Topham Hatt gives Paxton a job to work with Percy deliver the mail. Paxton brags to percy about how good he is when he was being gullible. This causes trouble with the mail train. Percy helps out Paxton and becomes good friends. *James & Norman James has been given a job to work with Norman to deliver a special to the fair. James gets upset that he has to work with Norman and says that diesels and steamies don't have anything in common. After Norman breaks down, James helps Norman, deliver his special and learn that he and Norman do have some things in common, Being really useful and proud of their red paint work. So what do you think? i did these episode ideas because Sidney & Thomas is blue, Percy & Paxton is green, & James & Norman are red. Do you have any ideas :) Percyplunge 19:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC)